The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Efficiently processing wireless signals is a complex task. Several difficulties may be encountered when attempting to efficiently process wireless signals in a wireless receiver. For example, processing a wireless signal according to a two-dimensional technique is overly complex for most implementations because complex hardware is typically required in such applications. Thus, a trade off for a less complex processing solution may be implemented. In one example, this may include one-dimensional processing techniques. However, one-dimensional processing can suffer from processing inefficiencies. Processing inefficiencies for a one-dimensional technique arise when, for example, channel conditions associated with a wireless signal fall outside of an operational range for an implemented solution. Thus as the wireless signal is influenced by changing channel conditions, processing efficiency can be reduced.
For example, a conventional wireless network interface card (NIC) that implements a low complexity solution to process wireless signals received from a wireless access point is typically tuned to perform well for a specific set of channel conditions (e.g., slowly changing frequency selectivity) associated with the wireless signal. However, when the channel conditions fall outside of the specific set of channel conditions (e.g., quickly changing frequency selectivity), processing becomes inefficient and system performance suffers. The processing can become inefficient due to an irregular distribution of pilot symbols in the wireless signal that the NIC processes in a predefined order to account for the channel conditions.